


Puppy Love

by sjhw_tolerance (mscorkill)



Series: Fic I Will Never Write [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/sjhw_tolerance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Fic I Will Never Write #3; for Denise.
> 
> Originally posted September 2007

Sam looked around the briefing table. It seemed briefings were the same on Atlantis as they were at the SGC, a mixture of boredom, interest and vacant staring off into space. And then she looked at Major Evan Lorne and cringed slightly, his handsome face bore a look of infatuation that she recognized all too well, having been the recipient of that exact same look of adoration from various and sundry personnel for more years than she wanted to count. Sighing inaudibly, she quickly wrapped up the briefing and sent Major Lorne and his team on their way—ignoring how Lorne seemed to linger momentarily at the doorway before following after his team.

Several days later, given what she’d observed regarding Lorne, Sam shouldn’t have been surprised when he braved the unspoken privacy of the balcony off her office one evening, joining her as she gazed out at the ocean. 

“Colonel,” he said, smiling genially and leaning against the railing next to her, just close enough that their shoulders and arms touched. “I hope you don’t mind?”

Sam glanced at him and smiled graciously. “No, not at all.”

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” He asked after several moments.

“I’ve never seen anything quite like it,” she had to admit. Sunset on Atlantis was spectacular. The fading light of the sun played over the ever changing colors of the water, turning the ocean into a dizzying palette of blues, greens, reds and golds. 

“Every time I try to paint it, I still can’t get the colors quite right.” 

She found that hard to believe, she’d seen several of his paintings that were displayed in the dining hall, and they were beautiful. He shifted closer then, one hand closing casually over hers, where it rested on the railing. “I’m working on one now, if you’d like to see it?” 

Sam couldn’t quite believe her ears, had he just asked her to go look at his etchings? Realizing she had to nip this crush in the bud, she carefully removed her hand from under his and straightened up, turning to look at him. “You do know that I’m married, don’t you?” 

Lorne’s face immediately fell and he took several steps away from her. “Ah, no, ma’am, I didn’t, ma’am.”

He looked so forlorn and nervous now that Sam felt like she had just kicked a puppy, but she had to make her position clear. “And while the General,” she added, smiling slightly and putting subtle emphasis on the rank, “is a an…understanding sort of guy, he’s not that understanding.”

“Yes, ma’am, I understand, ma’am.” Lorne continued backing away. “I’ll just say goodnight now, ma’am.” 

Sam almost expected him to salute, but he didn’t, he just nodded and practically ran off the balcony and back into the safety of the city. Shaking her head, she turned back to her view of the ocean, the sun just sinking into the now deep blue water. It was certainly gorgeous, but the view didn’t hold a candle to one off of the dock of their cabin in Minnesota


End file.
